Fairies In The Woods
by turtleSPIT
Summary: International superstar Claire is sick of her crazy pop star life. Finally the paparazzi pushes her last button! Taking refuge in her grandfather's farm in a small town named Mineral Town. Will Claire be able to keep her identity a secret? And what is that mysterious voice in her head? What are the fairies? And how can Claire save Mineral Town? Can she? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hello! Author here! This is my 3rd fanfic! I will finish this one! I PROMISE! If you've read my other fanfics they're all rushed and and one of them isn't even finished! BUT I WILL FINISH THIS ONE!

NOW LET'S ROCK N ROLL!

**DISCLAIMER: TURTLESPIT DOES NOT OWN HARVEST MOON**

* * *

"Claire!"

"Claire!"

"CLAIRE!"

Microphones were pointed at me waiting for some sort of answer. Too many questions were thrown at me, they didn't even give me time to answer before taking advantage of my limited ability to answer back to scribble down some sort of gossip (which was probably way off from what I said).

_FLASH_

The repetitive blinding flashes of the cameras were too much for my eyes. Blocking the light seemed to do nothing! Who the fuck invented those things anyway? Were they TRYING to make us go blind?

You'd think after being in showbiz for 10 years I'd be used to it, right? Well, I'm not. The constant cameras watching your every move! The moment you do something wrong you'll find it all over the news the next morning! Even if it's just hugging your 13 year old cousin, it comes out as **LESBIAN PEDOFILE CLAIRE! **Then you have to host a press conference to clear it all up. And those reporters are fucking hard to convince! It was just a damn hug!

On top of all that you have to appear nice and perfect! You have you be sweet, kind, funny, nice, etc. sugar and everything that's nice! Too bad for the public, I'm a fucking bitch. Fuck them and their damn peer pressure! Really! What was my mother thinking when she agreed to put me in showbiz!

All of this...I'm sick of it..! Just damn sick of it! If I retire they'll still watch be watching me!

"Urgh!" I flopped down on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling I thought to myself, _"What if...I run away!" _I sat up looked around my hotel room, snatching up my childhood scrapbook. _"But where to?" _I flipped through the pages, scanning each picture quickly. _"...Somewhere they wouldn't find me..." _A red picture caught my eye. I turned the page back to that picture... Grandpa's old farm... I used to go there every summer before we moved to New York and my mother put me through all that pop star shit...

**It's perfect!**

They'll never expect a superstar to be at a farm! I mean, who would? A gross, icky farm. Good thing grandpa's there. I don't want to get too deep into cow shit. He'll do the farm work, and I'll do the cooking! As long as I don't have to get dirty I'm fine with it. I shuddered inwardly thinking about having to actually do the farm work. Poor poor people.

Now...where was I again? Where's grandpa's farm anyway? I took the picture out of the scrapbook and flipped it over to the other side.

_Mineral Town, Grandpa's Farm_

Oh yeah! Mineral Town!...Where's Mineral Town again?

Whipping out my laptop I googled Mineral Town. Metrotown...Minnesota...Mickey Mouse Club House..?

After hours of search I finally found it. Mineral Town. Copy. And paste into Google Maps... It's a little village on the coast of North Carolina...That's an 8 hour drive! Urgh... I'm just going to take a plane. I know, I know. I must sound a like a spoiled princess, don't I? Well, it's just that some people are so much less fortunate than me!

As I was searching for flights to North Carolina someone knocked on my door. Quickly closing the **Book Your Flight **tab and opening up twitter I yelled for them to come in.

"Claire," my manager, aka my mom, slammed the door open, my schedule gushing out her mouth.. "You have a tour around Canada next week,"

"Uh huh." I nodded my head, trying to tune out her voice.

"And Lanna wants to record a single with you," She continued on.

"Yup." I opened the flight schedule without my mom looking and found the perfect flight and was just about to book it!

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Mom waved her hand in front of my face. Using super speed I rushed to close the tab so my mother wouldn't find out. Because she would be completely against it. No matter what. "Earth to Claire-Bear! Earth to Claire-Bear! Can you hear me soldier?"

Closing my laptop I glanced up at my mother as I started to tweet to my fans on twitter. "Yup, totally."

"Good. Now what do you want for dinner? I'm thinking of going to that fancy French place down the road. They're hosting a party! I heard Lumina, you know the pianist, will be there!" My mom threw open my closet and started to pick out an outfit for herself.

"Mom. You have your own closet. We don't even share the same size anymore!" I ushered her out of my closet. "Go and make yourself pretty."

"Oh, my little Claire-Bear! You're so grown up! I remember when I used to pick out clothes for you! You were like my little pretty doll!" My mother giggled and caressed my cheek. "We'd always go to Grandpa's farm! Oh you looked absolutely adorable wearing that country outfit Grandma made you!" Mom skipped out the room to go find some clothes to wear.

It was a perfect time to escape! Everyone would be at the party, no one would notice me gone!

And that's how my escape was planned...

After hours of rushing around the room and stuffing stuff into my suitcase I stood in the hotel room pondering on what I should do. How am I supposed to get out without anybody recognizing me? Should I tell my mom? So many things that I forgot to take into consideration! Maybe I shouldn't do it now... No. I have to. If I don't do it now I won't have another opportunity!

I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and started to write a note to my mom.

_Dear mom;_

_Sorry for disappearing all of a sudden. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just taking a break from showbiz. A very long break. Please don't try to look for me, because even if you found me, I probably won't come back._

_Claire_

I sprayed on a bunch of that spray-on-tan thing that didn't match my skin tone (it was 4 shades darker) I looked like one of those people from Jersey Shore! I continued to disguise myself with makeup and then remembered about that brown hair dye in the bathroom that my mom used once. I've never dyed my hair before, I like my hair colour, but I have to do this. Oh, my beautiful long blonde hair, I'll miss you.

I stepped into the bathroom and took the dye from the cupboard. Here it goes, I guess. I proceeded with the step to dye my hair...

_*time skip*_

Standing before me was a girl I could barely recognize. Tan skin, brown hair, the only thing that was familiar was my eyes. My eyes! They'll recognize me if they see my eyes. I don't have any time to get colour contacts... I took out my contacts and replaced with with glasses. There. I stood in front of the mirror and admired my hard work.

Glancing at the time I ran out of my hotel room, grabbing my luggage on the way out. My plane leaves in 10 minutes!

_*time skip*_

I arrived at the airport 2 minutes before my flight closes. Good thing the airport is only just down the street. I saw the doors start to close...!

"Wait! Wait!" I called out, the stewardess looked back and saw me running. Thank the lord! "Thank you so much for waiting!" I sounded like a dead goose from running. Ewwwww. At least it also disguises my voice.

"Of course, you're welcome. Ticket and passport please." the stewardess smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Sure!" I gave a weak smile and handed her my passport and ticket. I hoped she wouldn't notice that the picture of "me" was glued on.

"Okay, you're good to go!" Thank God! The stewardess let me through and I walked to my seat, sighing in relief. What a stupid woman! I burst out laughing, earning a few strange looks from the passengers around me. Can't even believe they fell for it! It was a poorly glued on picture of "me"!

The moment I sat in my seat I felt tired, all that action in one day was making my body ache. I felt my eyes slowly close, and I didn't stop it. They were giving the safety talk about the air masks and all that. It was perfect background noise for sleeping... It was somehow...relaxing..

Until that little brat started to kick the back of my chair. That shook me awake.

"Urgh...!" I groaned, massaging my temples. I turned around and asked the kid gently, "Hey, kiddo. Is it alright if you stopped kicking my seat?" I'm trying to be sweet, but if that little kid doesn't stop kicking my seat and let me sleep I'm going to rip his head off!

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the mother of the child apologized then turned to the child to give it a firm scolding. Yeah, she better be damn sorry. I smiled and turned forward to fall straight into sleep's clenches.

Until that SAME KID STARTED TO CRY! I hissed out curses as I tried to tune him out. Both of the parents who were trying to calm the kid down were only making him louder! He just kept getting louder! And louder! AND LOUDER!

Finally I snapped, turned around and said, "Would you please just SHUT UP!" The parents (and child) stared at me in surprise. "Look here kiddo," I said in a more quieter, calmer voice "Some people are trying to sleep, and you're not helping. In fact you're making it harder." The child seemed to be on the verge of tears again. "I know! How about we play a game!"

"What kind of game?" the child answered back, wiping away the tears.

"It's called The Counting Game!" I grinned.

The child frowned. "I already know how to count! See! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-"

"Oh no!" I shook my head. "It's not just counting, you see, I'm going to think of a number from 1-10 and you have to guess it and if you guess it right we have to count down as fast as we can, first one to 0 wins!"

The child grinned back at me and said, "Bring it on!" So, we played the first game, and then involved the parents.

After the child was fast asleep (it's past midnight now) the parents gave me a quick smile and thank you.

"Finally!" I exhaled heavily. "I can FINALLY get some sleep!" Everyone around me chuckled lightly. I gave them a quick smile and let my eyelids drift close as I fell into deep...sleep...

_ "Thank you for flying with Air USA, please leave through one of the 6 exits. Thank you and have a great day!" _ the captain's voice rang through the plane as everyone was leaving. It's so stuffy in here...

Somehow I managed to get out of that stuffy plane alive, got my suitcase without any problems and now here I am, trying to figure out how to get to Mineral Town. I had found a boat that goes straight to Mineral Town, but it leaves in 2 hours. Oh the internet, so many useful things on it! I hope Mineral Town has a good signal.

After searching the internet over and over again, the only way to get there is by boat! I hate boats... I hate going on boats... I get so sea sick it's not even funny. I guess I'm going to have to do this.

"HEY YO TAXI!" I screamed waving my free hand in the air. A few seconds later a taxi drove up to me. Quickly I opened the door and got in.

"Where to?" the woman asked.

"Zack's Dip and Ship Boating Place please." I sighed and handed the woman the money. I should stack up on paper bags, I can already feel my airplane dinner rise up my esophagus.

A few minutes later the taxi stopped moving and I got out and thanked the woman. So here it is... The last part to my escape. I almost barfed just when I glanced at the boats. Shuddering I walked into the shack to find a man laughing his ass off. Is he on drugs? Hope not. I don't want to be on a boat with someone who's high.

"Hello? I'd like to have a one way trip to Mineral Town please?" I walked up to the counter, pulled out my wallet and gave him a 100 dollar bill.

"Sure miss?" the man paused giving me the chance to fill my name in.

"Claire. Claire White." I flashed a smile at him.

"Now why is a small little girl, like yourself, going to Mineral Town?" the man, whose name is Zack by his name tag, gave me a big grin. He handed me a ticket from one of the drawers.

"I'm going to my grandfather's farm and help out a bit." I gave Zack a quick smile and took a seat on one of the nearby couches.

"I never knew Ol' Jack had a granddaughter! I can see the resemblance you have his eyes!" Zack gave a big hearty laugh. "You know Miss Claire, it's not good to joke about the dead."

"Pardon me?" I wasn't joking about the dead, where did that come from? You know what? I really do think he's kind of high. But, he's my only way to Mineral Town.

"Oh, you don't know? Do you?" Zack's eyes looked distant.

"Know what?" I raised an eyebrow. Did something happen? "What don't I know?"

"Ol' Jack died 4 years ago." He what? I was speechless. My mouth was opening and closing like a fish. I must have looked atrocious.

"He died?" I whispered, still shocked. I wasn't angry, oh no, I can understand my mom didn't tell me because I was already in a hectic position with my overloading schedule, she knew I was very close to grandpa... I just...regret not being there, those 6 years where I could've been helping him with the farm. Must have been hard on those old joints of his. Then, that means, I'll be all alone on that farm...

"I'm sorry to break it to you miss..." Zack stared at me in pity. I just nodded at him and wiped my tears away. Wait, if my grandpa isn't there...that means I ACTUALLY HAVE TO DO THE WORK BY MYSELF?! I have to get down into the icky gross dirt. Ewwwwww.

"Well, we best be heading out now! Wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" He flashed me a grin, obviously trying to cheer me up. I guess it worked. Sorry for thinking you were high Zack.

"Alright, let's go!" I laughed, grabbing my suitcase and running onto the boat. Zack gave one of his big laughs and climbed onto the boat. "I guess I'm going back into the shipping business!"

While we were on the boat Zack explained to me how the shipping works and everything else about the farm. On the way there I beat my record of puking on a boat! 27 times! I'm such a bad person, polluting the sea with my leftovers and acid.

"We're nearing the island!" Zack bellowed. I rushed to his side and leaned out to try and spot the island, nearly puking 3 times. That was when I spotted the dock. It got bigger, and clearer, and bigger, and clearer, 'till I was standing on it!

"This is it...Mineral Town." I stared in awe at the small village. I turned to Zack and gave him a rib crushing hug, my specialty. Zack gave one of his loud laughs and squeezed me tight. I reached for my luggage.

"Oh, no. It's alright, I'll bring it to the farm. You go ahead." Zack pushed me forward. Yay, not as much strain on my arms!

"Thank you!" I ran off to the town, waving goodbye to Zack. Nice guy...

_"le time skip*_

"What the fuck happened?!"

* * *

Author: What did you think? Please tell me by reviewing! Pretty pretty please! I will try post around twice a week! But since I just started I aim to post at least 5 chapters this week. So, put this on favs or alert and join me in my journey to the center of the Earth!

Claire: Wow, I'm a bitch. Did you know that turtleSPIT combined 3 chapters to make this one? It used to be split but then she wanted it to be longer so she combined the 3 chapters! YAY!

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hello! Here's chapter two! I'm sorry that I haven't been posting lately! I have school! Nah, I'm just procrastinating this story! Anyway..ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: TURTLESPIT DOES NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!**

* * *

"_What the fuck happened?!"_

I was standing in a field of horror. Weeds were everywhere! Tree stumps squished into the field! Rocks, no, boulders were scattered all throughout the farm! I could've fainted right there, woke up in a hospital and headed straight back to the pop star life I had before!

"Who're you?"

I jumped in surprise, quickly spinning around I saw a small, plump man. "My name's Claire, this is my grandfather's farm." I stood confidently, not that hard to do so because it's a small little man! I'd be afraid that I'd step on him! Then again, I'm tall (5'10 is my model height ;D) Then again, that emphasizes my superiority to small town.

"Do you have the papers to prove it?" Now that got me worried. What papers? My mom/manager usually took care of those, I just had to sign them! As I was fumbling around, trying to find some sort of evidence the man burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I raised an eyebrow, pulling out a contract to the farm.

The man wiped his eyes. "Oh, it's nothing!" he continued to laugh.

"Tell me what's so funny!" I whined. Okay, that was immature.

That only caused the man to laugh even more. "It's just that *laugh* you're *laugh* so much *laugh* like your grandfather!" I stared at the midget. Really? Reeeeeeeally? Wow, small town people are weird. I really want to go back to the city. No. I will push through this. Maybe they're nice people? I don't know.

"Anyway, here's the papers for the farm." I showed the mayor the very legal looking papers. I had Jack, my older brother, send me it. He's in New York getting his degree in fashion. You must be wondering, there's 2 Jacks? Older brother Jack and Grandpa Jack? Yup, my brother was named after Grandpa. My parents wanted Jack to continue the farm so it could be Jack's Farm. They thought it'd be weird if the name of the farm was "Jack's Farm" (lol Jack's Farm farm) and the person running it was, for example, Jill (my cousin) or Mark (cousin).

"Okay, they look official enough. Name signed, etc. blah blah blah..." Mayor Thomas, I finally noticed his name tag, looked over my papers. I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot. My god! He's taking forever! I wish I could just smack him with one of grandpa's hoes!

What felt like hours later...

"Done! It's perfectly legal!" Thomas gave a toothy grin. "The farm's yours now, treat her well!" Thomas tipped his hat and strutted away, I think I heard a "Good luck!" come from him, or something... Whatever, probably the weird small town air getting to me. I looked back at the farm, weeds, stump, rocks...Fuck it. I will make it pretty. I rushed inside the house, that had rotting wood, peeling paint, creaky floors, everything that makes up something that would be in a horror movie. I squinted in the dark, spotting a chest beside me. Unlatch, and lift the top and found...!

Nothing. Just a bunch of cobwebs...and a spider. I groaned and collapsed on the floor. Wait a minute... A spider?! I shrieked, jumping up and backing away from the chest, bumping into a table, knocking off the lamp. I climbed onto the table, and was flat against the wall. Spider, spider, I HATE SPIDERS. I was breathing heavily, taking a step towards the middle of the table when I heard a whimper. I shut my mouth and listened. Just like that game I used to play with grandpa, Marco Polo, or something, just without the marco part. As I got lower to the ground the whimpers got louder. Louder. Louder. Under the bed! I ducked down and glanced underneath. Spider webs, bunch of dust, puppy. A puppy?

"Awwww!" I cooed. I always wanted a dog. I tried to coax the puppy out from under the bed, my attempts were futile. How am I supposed to get it out. All memories of the spider were put off and replaced by a cute little puppy. I got up and opened the door, maybe if I got get food he'll come out. I left the door open and crouched down, how am I supposed to get him out? I grabbed a stick and started to plan how to get him out. The puppy looked thin, not like naturally thin, but like the bad thin, the "I'M STARVING!" thin...

Minutes later I had come up with a foolproof plan! What? Just because I'm not very good with legal documents doesn't mean I'm stupid!

"This is bound to work! It has to!" I got up, feeling pumped.

"BARK!" the puppy that was under the bed gave a feeble bark, trying to agree with me. I grinned, crouched down and pet the dog. Walking back into the house I crouched under the bed and started to coax the puppy out. Wait, wasn't there a puppy outside? I was outside fast than you can say bee.

"PUPPY!" I picked up the puppy and cuddle him. "I've always wanted a dog! Come on, baby, you must be starving!" I took out the map of Mineral Town and aimed for the Store.

_*time skip*_

"Yup. I'm lost." I admitted after 30 minutes of going around the same spots. Now here I am, in the Town Square lost in a teeny tiny town when I could find my way around the city with my eyes closed. I'm officially retarded. I'm a stupid piece of shit if I can't find my way around this fucking town. Even Bear (puppy's name) was rolling his eyes at me. I sighed in frustration and sat down on a bench. I need to find food for this puppy! And I can't find food if I can't the friggin' store!

"Excuse me?"

"What?" I snapped, giving the unfortunate person a glare from hell. It was a girl, around my age, 5'6 or so, red hair in a braid, freckles, blue eyes, uh huh. She's...pretty. Although she has a such a flat chest. NO! Bad Claire, don't go judging people like you used to!

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just trying to help you! Because you seemed distressed!" the girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

I flushed red. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated." I growled, scaring Bear. "I just..." this is going to take a chunk out of my dignity... "Can't seem to find the grocery store..." The girl stared at me in disbelief.

"How long have you been searching?" she asked, a smile growing on her face every second that passed.

I gulped and stared at the floor. "...30 minutes..." I whispered so quiet I could barely hear myself.

"Pardon me? I can't hear you!" the girl said loudly, emphasizes it by cupping her ear to hear better.

"...30 minutes..." I said a bit louder.

The girl leaned in a bit more. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Okay, I know she heard me this time. I looked up at her and screamed in her ear.

"I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THAT DAMNED STORE FOR 30 SHITTY MINUTES!" I screamed right into her ear. The girl fell backwards, covering her ear, and stared shockingly at me. I huffed, crossed my legs, and looked away. A few agonizing minutes later the girl burst out laughing.

"Doesn't someone have a temper!" The girl gripped her stomach, not trying that hard to contain her laughter. After her laughter died she her eyes and stuck her hand out. "The name's Ann, who're you?"

I smiled at Ann and shook her hand. Maybe I'll be nice. "I'm Claire, could you show me the way to the store?" I blushed violently. Cannot believe I had to ask someone where the store was, and I'm in this small little town. Tsk, tsk, tsk Claire. I'm disappointed in you. You're so much more better than this.

Ann gave a big laugh, almost as big as Zack's then strutted away. "Follow me, fine maiden!" Did she just call me...fine maiden? I let out a giggle and ran to catch up with the fiery headed girl. You know... Ann reminds me of someone, I just can't place who that person was... Huh. Whatever, as I said before, it's probably the small country town air getting to me...

_*time skip*_

Here I am, in front of the store, which was only a few steps from the Town Center. I felt a wave of shame come over me. It was this close? This close?! I'm a failure in life..

I hung my head and curled up into a fetal position. "I'm a failure in life... I'm a failure in life..." I quietly chanted to myself.

An laughed and pushed me into the store. "Come on kitty cat, get movin'!" Yup, she reminds me of someone very much. I got out of my gloominess explored the store. It wasn't impressive, no where near as big as the ones in the city but it had a sort of homey feeling, well not to me. I've barely been in my own house, I'm always on tour, recording, doing something! Always busy, busy, busy!

"New customer, huh?" a woman with long hair, like mine. Her back hair was brown and the front was blonde. Huh, that's cute, but I never want to dye my hair again, I think the dye should be fading now.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked, if I'm going to stay here I don't want the people who live here to rat me out.

"I know everyone here! And I haven't seen you before." the girl poured a glass of wine into a cup. "Would you like a drink?" She offered.

"Oh, no, it's alright." I gave the woman a smile. I kept looking for a good dog food. "I like your hair by the way." The woman did have great hair, I really liked the style. Blonde in front, brown in the back.

The woman looked at her hair. "Oh, thanks, hon. If you didn't know, your hair dye is wearing off." She pointed to my head of hair.

I laughed, can't believe I actually escaped my mom! "Oh, really? Well, that's okay. It's just temporary anyway." I shrugged and picked a bag of dog food off the shelves. God, it's heavy. I almost dropped it, but the woman ran over and helped me set down on the floor. "Thanks." I breathed out.

"You're welcome, hon." the woman flipped her hair. "By the way, I'm Karen." Karen stuck her hand out.

"Claire." I shook her hand and then turned back to the shelves. "I'm the new farmer down at Jack's Farm. Anything you recommend me to buy?" This seemed to shock Karen. What? I do this all the time in the city.

"Uhhh, well... It's starting to become Spring. But, you should buy a bunch of potatoes." Karen winked at me and handed me a bunch of potato seed bags. "They're my favourite!"

I giggled a little. "Alright then." I do have a lot of money in my pocket. My wallet has about 5000 dollars, I get paid in 100 dollar bills if they don't put it into my bank account. Sooooo, I won't be broke. Not in a loooooooong time.

"Turnips are good to," Karen placed another bunch of bags into my arms. Soon my arms were filled with different items. From seeds to cooking utensils to almost half the store! Although, I did love how cheap it was compared to the ones in the city!

I looked over the stuff and used my common sense to sort out what I needed and what I didn't. Don't need this, or this, or this. This is cute, but I don't need it. Sorry people reading this, just need to sort some stuff out... OMG just broke the 4th wall! LOLOLOLOL YOLO!

_*time skip*_

Minutes later I had sorted out everything. I was only buying one third of what Karen put in my hands.

"Okay, I'll buy these." I placed my items on the counter.

"Alright." Karen proceeded to check out the stuff I bought. She handed me a bag and said, "Thanks! Come here often!" I waved her goodbye and left the store. Maybe this town isn't so bad! Ann a really sweet person, Karen's fun, I wonder who else lives here!

I ran back home, followed by Bear. Once I got home I took out a pair of scissors and cut open the bag of dog food, poured a cup, or so, in the dog bowl I got at the store.

"Here sweetie pie, have some food." I placed the bowl in front of Bear, who scarfed it all down like a wild animal.

Turning back to the field I sighed. If I remember properly, grandpa said...to clear the field. Then till it, plant the seeds... Uhhhhh... I think... it was... watering, right? _OHOHOHOHOHO! You're right!_ Good thing someone agrees with me. Wait, I didn't say that out loud. No one's here right now... Was it...Bear? _Of course not!_ WTF! Who are you? _I'm your new helper! You can call me HaGo._ **(A/N: hint hint)** You want me to call you...Hago? _Sure._ Okay, then...Hago. Who are you? _I'm Hago._ Ugh! No I mean! _You want to know why I'm in your head? Or if you're just crazy?_ Uhhh, yeah pretty much. _As I said! I'm your helper! Adviser more of it._ Okay, then. _Let's get this field all prettied up!_ Something we agree on! Yeah!

And so I, and the weird voice in my head _I'm Hago! And I'm not weird!_ Shut up! So, we- _Tilled the field, got rid of all that stupid stuff like stumps and rocks! I even watered the seeds!_ Excuse me? You didn't do anything! I was the one working! And you don't just interrupt people! It's ru- _And that's how babies are made!_ What?! Hey! Are you listening to me? _OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Spring time!_

* * *

Author: Any guesses on who the voice is in Claire's head? Hint: HaGo and OHOHOHOHOHOHO! ;)

Claire: Now here's another chapter that shows what a bitch I am! Thanks.

Author: You're welcome!

"HaGo": Lol! You are a bitch! (Claire: Excuse me?!) Well you did say it yourself in chapter 1! Anyway, Author why don't you tell the readers about the new short story series you'll be starting!

Author: 'Kay! So, I'm planning on starting a new series! It's Harvest Moon of course. So, it'll be about the people in Mineral Town! They all have flaws, so I decided to twist their stories by either adding something (like how Kai says his parents are terrible [he's abused by his parents]) may I say the story will be covering some harsh topics like crimes, transsexualism, homosexuality, stalking, etc. Here's the list of them. It'll just be the girls and boys, not the other characters in Mineral Town like Mayor Thomas.

Cliff: he's a runaway prince

Doctor: committed a murder

Gray: has metal limbs

Kai: is abused by his parents

Rick: caused his mother's illness

Ann: is transsexual

Karen: has a drinking problem

Popuri: can see ghosts

Elli: cuts herself

Mary: stalks people

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
